Jackass Yu Yu Style!
by bakutaramaru
Summary: what do you get when you mix a crazy psycho show about idiots doing dangouous stunts for the fun of it and an anime adventure?Jackass yu yu style!
1. Default Chapter

me:and finally what none of you have been whating for!!!jackass yu yu style!!!

ok heres the cast

yusuke>johnny knoxville

hiei>weeman

kurama>bam margera

kuwabara>stevo

jin>party boy

touya>chris pontius

youko>ryan dunn

kuronue>david england

chuu>preston lacy

me>me

there may be addictional characters further on

yusuke is sitting next to a life sized pitcure of himself and kuwabara comes in and destroys it

yusuke:hi im yusuke and welcome to jackass..yu yu style (opening theme music)

yusuke is standing in front of what looks like a giant pinball machine.

yusuke:as u can see hiei is at the top in his little super hiei suit

hiei:i hate u!!!

yusuke:this is the human pinball!!

he runs over to a giant button and kurama stands next to the other

hiei jumps in and water flows down and he hits one side then the other and grunts every time this happens

yusuke pushes his button and hiei is shot into a hole then back at kurama.kurama misses and hiei is reloaded into the slot thingie

and kuwabara pulls the spring and he goes shooting up again then back down and by now hes bleeding and hes barfed

and kurama hits him this time but he ends up going in anyway

yusuke:jeez kurama!!you suck at this!!!

kurama:well i spend my time reading thank you very much!!

yusuke:oh well we ran out of lives..

hiei is dumped out and he doubles over and barfs

yusuke:oh god!!that had to hurt!!

everybody starts laughing except for hiei who has fainted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

screen says the temple

me and jin are walking through the temple and jin is wearing a blue exercizing suit

we find genkai and she says what do you want.i giggle a little.

jin:oh me..you know what i want to do..

genkai:no i dont what do you want to do...

jin:i just wanna party my lassie!!!

jinthrows off the suit reveling that hes only in a white tiger striped thong and he starts dancing around genkai and she runs off but he dances after her

ive doubled over laughing and jin comes back and i get up

jin:that was funny my lassie but i still wanna party!!!

he starts dancing around me and i scream then i double over in laugher again then i run off but he follows

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

review and no flames and like before if i get something good out of ya(not in a perverted way dammit!! figure of speech)ill put u in with me!!


	2. cheeseburgers and sumos dont mix

me:yay i barely got shi.t for the first one back i hope this will wake some of ur asses!!

hiei:dam...

me:go change for the next stunt weehiei...

hiei:stop calling me that!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

yusuke and kurama are standing in front of a giant whale mouth

yusuke(whisering)ok..1...2...3

yusuke:hello im-

kurama:hello-

yusuke:god dammit ur supposed to do it with me dumbass!!i swear this whale mouth can do it better than you!!

kurama:fine then!!!(walks away)

yusuke:anyway..

whale and yusuke:hello im yusuke urameshi and welcome to jackass..yu yu style..

yusuke looks up and screams like a girl and runs away

kuwabara appears with a loudspeaker

kuwabara:hehehehe(opening theme music)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

starts in front of a fountain in tokyo...

me..wait for it...

suddenly hiei comes in running in a white sumo wrestler suit and hes being chased by chuu who is also in a sumo suit

me:oo...how sexy...i smell blackmail here...

hiei runs around and ends up jumping in the fountain splashing water on me and chuu goes after him dragging me under

i come out soaking wet and hiei comes out soon followed by chuu and they run past a plaza

me:they shouldnt have worn white...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Screen says the cheeseburger)

you see the yyh gang holding skateboards.yusuke is dressed as a ketchup bottle.kurama in mustard.hiei is the cheese and kuwabara is the pattie.

ysuke:this..the skateboarding cheeseburger!!

he goes down the ramp followed by the rest but kurama falls before getting to the bottom

hiei rides over to the pole and tries to grind but the skateboard slips out from under him and he falls on the pole and slips off while holding himself

kuwabara and me come over and laugh at him

kuwabara tries doing the ring of doom and falls when he goes upside down and falls flat on his face and doesnt move for a few mintutes

i bust up laughing

yusuke rolls down the ramp and does a 360 then goes back and tries to flip but lands too soon and rolls down the ramp and his skateboard lands on his head.

yusuke:oww!!

hiei tries grinding again but messes up and picks up his skateboard and smashes it against the pole and it breaks in half

me:dammit hiei!!those cost fucking $400

i pick up a piece of the skateboard and i chase after him and he trips over his pattie costume and i beat the shit out of him

kurama tries jumping over a bench but falls through it and kuwabara and yusuke laugh at him

they notice me beating hiei up and the screen fades with them trying to pull me off of him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(SCREEN SAYS THE CARTS)

all of us are wearing jason masks

and me youko touya and kuronue are sitting in shopping carts

yusuke:this is..the carts!!

hiei kurama kuwabara and yusuke push us into some shopping center bushes

me&y&t&k:oowww!!god dammit!!

we come back shoving kuwabara and kurama into a cart and we shove it and i tips over making kurama falls over kuwabara

we shove hiei and yusuke into seperate carts and we drive them into the bushes

h&y:OOW DAMMIT!!!THORN BUSHES!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

me:wee!!ok at the end of my 3rd chapter i will have picked some1 to come into this crazy fucked up fanfiction...

contestants are:

ladymako

bowserjr

i report this might change so suprise me bitches...(jk jk jk!!)


	3. HES DOOMED I TELL YOU!

me:here we are again..at the big fat ass jack ass

hiei:awsome..

me:ok..now to move the mouse

hiei:come on...you can do it..

oh and welcome our new staff member bowserjr..she will be playing as herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke is holding a box for the dvd of their movie in a field and kurana hiei and kuwabara are next to him

Yusuke:Hello im yusuke urameshi..welcome to jackass...

he drops kicks it into the camera

yusuke:oh shit!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke is in boxers with a fake champion belt on

yusuke:today im going to against american wrestler kane

we all walk into a store

bowser holds up a round 1 sign

kane is in his fighting stance and so is yusuke

bowser:ready!chug ketchup!i mean fight!

yusuke tries to punch kane but kane blocks and punches him into the ground

bowser:i guess we only needed on round..

yusuke holds his bleeding head then passes out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

i come in with a electronic razor

(jaws music begins)

i sneak up behind hiei and buzz off some of his hair

hiei:what the hell was that for!

i run off

hiei:ok then...

hands bowser the razor

she sneaks up behind yusuke and gives him a mohawk

yusuke:WHAT THE HELL!

she runs off

gives chu the razor

he cuts his mohawk then cuts off kuawabaras hair

me and bowser:o. O...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

all of us are on a dock with a capapult and a recliner

Yusuke:this is the human slingshot!

we force kurama into the chair

me:1..2..3 go!

kuwabara pulls the lever and the chair goes but falls back and kurama falls out and into the water

all of us bust up laughing

me:next is...yusuke!

yusuke sits in the chair with a beer in one hand

bowser:ready...go!

kuwabara pulls lever and yusuke goes flying.he drops the beer and does a flip then belly flops

yusuke"AWWW SHIT!THAT HURT!

beer can falls on his head

all us us except hiei laugh our asses off

me:bowsers turn!

bowser:wha-

shoves in the chair and pulls lever quickly

bowser:WEEE-I MEAN AHHHHHHH!

she does a back flop

me:oww..shes gonna feel that in the morning...i guess jin better save her..

jin comes out in a pink poka dotted speedo and has bunny ears on his head...and hes wearing a matching bikini top

me:go life saver jin!

jin jumps in the water and saves her and comes back

jin:uh oh...the lassie aint breathing..

me:do mouth to mouth ressesssfurmation...

hiei:TT..baka

jin kneels down but bowser open her eyes and screams and smackes him

bowser:god!i need to know before you try to kiss me without even trying to know me!

jin:sorry me lassie...

me:whatever...ok hiei's turn!

hiei:WHAT!

me:get him!

me,bowser yusuke and chu grab him and buckle him into the chair

hiei:but wait i can't sw-AAAAAHHHH!

chair falls off catapult at the end and hiei lands on his face then it slides into the lake

me:umm bowser...what was he saying..

bowser:i dont know...LETS GO EAT CHEESE AND PUDDING!

ME:YEAH!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this isnt one of my best chapters but im grounded on the weekdays because i got a d in spanish..i hate spanish...

hiei:donde la fiesta y monos en tu pantelones?

me:SHUT UP!

HIEI:O.o

no flames plz..if you do..no cheese and pudding for you...


	4. Numminess

Sorry but to circumstances bowserjr won't with us for a while but this episode is dedicated to her

Kuramacrying

me"now..kurama..kiba is the only one that cries..really hes had like 19 breakdowns"

Hiei"TT..crying is for sissies

me:Hiei..you been paying attention to how my teacher speaks..STOP IT DAMMIT!

hits hiei

Hiei"Cries

everyone:GASP!

waits for tear gems

hiei:thats only for maidens dumbass..

me:...oh

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

everybody is in a van expect yusuke and hiei.. Yusuke is outside in front of radio music hall.

Yusuke:hello my name is Yusuke Uramashi and welcome to-

kuwabara holds out machete from van and slices yusuke's head off

hiei comes out with donuts:jackass yu yu style..back to you yusuke..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me"ok..this idea is from bowserjr hiei will not be TOURCHured(everyone:boo!) since hes immune to fire but this is called THE HUMAN BAKED ALASKA!

everyone:yeah!

everybody worked together to get lots of paper and they all glue it to Kurama

Kurama"but my plants!

me:shut it!covers kurama's head with a paper bag

Kurama"mhhmhmffmhmhff!

Yuksuke"..thats gonna kill him you know.."

Me"yeah..but no ones loss.."

Yusuke bribes Hiei to set Kurama on fire with a cookie(Hiei likes cookies!nummy!)

Kuwabara"3..2...1..go shimp!"

Hiei performs fists of the mortal flame and punches Kurama down a hill

Kurama"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!IT BURNS!OWW A ROCK!"

everyone busts up laughing and accidently fall down the hill after him

Kurama soon falls into the lake and soon me hiei Yusuke and Kuwabara follow him

All:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

me:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

SPLASH!

Soon everyone comes up except Kurama

Me:you feel something sandy?"

Hiei:"why is the lake turning black?"

All stare at the camera

Fade out

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry uts such a short chapter..I ve sorta run outta ideas..its depressing really

but maybe..Hiei will sing for us!

Hie:don't bet on it.."


End file.
